To peg or not to peg
by Purplesparkles29
Summary: Anna wants to peg Hans but is he as keen? Hansanna modern day AU. Contains pegging and femdom


" You want to do what?!" Hans said as he sat bolt upright in bed. It had been a nice relaxing morning and him and Anna were enjoying some post coital cuddling.

"I want to peg you" Anna replied. Her tousled bedhead and big blue eyes made her look so innocent and Hans was in utter shock that his fiancee would suggest such a sordid sexual act.

"B..but why would you want to do something like that to me? Hans said putting his arm around Anna as she lays her head on his chest.

"I've been thinking about asking you for a while but just haven't had the courage to suggest it to you. I wasn't expecting you to react like this though. You always enjoy it when I play with your ass hole during sex before, especially when I milk your prostate." Anna said smirking and running her fingers over his fine auburn chest hairs.

"Yes, but that's just your finger, not a massive strap on!" Hans said.

Anna got up and sat on the edge of the bed. "Don't worry I wont do anything that your uncomfortable with." She said. Truth be told Anna was extremely disappointing that Hans wouldn't let her peg him and she didn't want him to see that.

Days went by and Anna had noticed that Hans had not been so accommodating when she attempted to touch or fondle his backside as he did previously since she suggested that she wanted to sodomise him with a strap on. Eventually Anna just gave up doing anything to his bottom.

"What do you want to eat tonight babe?" Anna called from the kitchen as she looked in the fridge for inspiration and waiting for Hans to give her some ideas.

"Lasagne would be good" Hans answered as he rummaged around in their wardrobe looking for some lounge wear to change into after work. A pink box fell from the top shelf of the cupboard almost landing on Hans head. The box fell on the floor making the contents spill out. Green eyes widened when he realised that he was looking at the strap on that Anna had wanted to use on him.

"Cool I'll start cooking then" Anna replied from the kitchen. Hans didn't answer as he was too busy staring down at what was in front of him on the floor. He bent down to pick up the sex toy from the floor. He ran his hand over the leather harness, it looked expensive. The dildo wasn't as big as he imagined it would be. A pang of guilt hit Hans as he realised how much Anna had her heart set on pegging him.

Anna picked up the large baking dish that contained the lasagne in and put it in the oven. She closed the oven door she turned round to see her fiance standing in the door way of their kitchen diner with the strap on her bought. His arm was lifted up and the strap on dangled from his finger and he was just in his underpants. Anna's eyes widened and her mouth dried up at the sight in front of her.

"W..where did you find that!" She said thinking that Hans had been going through her personal things.

"It fell from the top shelf of our wardrobe and nearly smacked me on the head!"

"Oh i thought I'd put it away right at the back of the shelf" Anna said her eyes averted from Hans to the floor. She was apprehensive as how Hans would behave seeing as he was so against the idea of being pegged.

"Well it wasn't back far enough anyone would think you wanted me to find it" Hans said with a smirk. Anna blushed and gave Hans a coy smile. "I actually think you would look sexy with this on though Hans said making his way over the Anna with the strap on. He stood behind her and put the harness around her waist fastening it.

"What are you doing?" Anna asked as she heard the clip click from the harness. She was confused but at the same time getting turned on at the prospect that Hans might be warming to the idea of her using it on him.

" Damn, babe you look hot!" Hans said in a low, appreciative tone. " You know what would be better though? If you took your jeans and panties off and wore it." He continued. His eyes never left Anna's as he said that and it made Anna's core ache for him. Anna took the strap on off, unzipped her jeans and let them fall to the floor along with her already wet panties. she climb out of her garments as she put the strap on back in place ensuring it was in the correct position. Hans wandered up to her and put his hand in between her legs, just underneath the strap on feeling her wetness.

"Mmmmmm, I can't believe just how wet you are already" Hans said stroking Anna's folds and leaning in to kiss her. Anna melted into Han's kiss , biting on his lower lip. She let out a moan as his fingers started to stimulate her clit. With the expectation of pegging Hans and their heated kissing it was a matter of minutes before Anna climaxed. Anna pulled away and looked at Hans, her face was flushed red and she was trying to slow her breathing down.

"Soooo seeing as I have just used my fingers to make you come its only fair that you do the same for me now and i might even let you use that strap on too." Hans said with a suggestive grin on his face.

"Uuuh o...okay" Anna stammered not sure what to do next. Hans casually walked over to the dining table, pulled his underpants down and climbed on top of it. He went on all fours sticking his backside out ensuring he exposed his little pink hole to Anna. He looked over his shoulder at Anna "I'm waiting Anna" Hans said. She immediately made her way to his Hans' backside and gave it a firm hard slap causing his skin to turn bright red.

"ANNA!" Hans shouted out and flinched. SMACK! Anna's hand made contact with his backside again.

"OH GOD ANNA!" Hans moaned as Anna continued to spank him. Hans was actually enjoying the stinging sensation the spanking was creating on his sensitive skin. Anna sucked on her index finger and then slowly slipped it into Hans' ass making him immediately push his backside into her hand so she could finger him deeper.

"You greedy boy!" Anna growled into Hans' ear as she inserted a second finger into his ass. Hans whimpered as she continued to finger him deeply stimulating his prostate. "You no what? I think you might be ready for something a bit bigger now" Anna said removing her fingers from inside of him. She would require a lot of lubrication if she was going to peg him. Heading into the kitchen she picked up a olive oil decanter and went back to the dining table to her fiance. She poured some oil onto her hand and used it to stoke her strap on ensuring it was coated adequately. She then began to pour the olive oil on Han's backside allowing the oil to trickle down his ass crack

"What are doing?" Hans said shuddering at the sensation.

"Oh I'm just lubing you up" Anna said nonchalantly as she stroked the strap on along the cleft of his ass a couple of times before lining it up to his entrance which gaped slightly now from her fingering. "Are you ready?" Anna asks him.

"As ready as I'll ever be!" Hans said, his breathing had now increased. In one swift movement Anna inserted the dildo into Hans with ease.

"F...FUCK!" Hans cried out as he felt himself stretch. Anna's hips began to build up momentum as she pegged him causing the table to rock slightly. She grabbed the back of his head and yanked it back as she thrust into him.

"You're my little slut!" Anna snarled "You're MINE!" she said with every thrust. "Tell me!" she tugged at Hans' hair.

"I'm all yours!" Hans answered back in between whimpers and moans. The dildo was stimulating his prostate and he was close. His cock was throbbing and pre cum dripped from the tip of it. The base of the dildo was rubbing on Anna's clit with every thrust she did. She let out a loud moan as she came again. Hearing Anna sweet moaning caused Hans to climax. He moaned for Anna as his orgasm took over his whole body. He ejaculated a huge amount all over the dining table and collapsed on his front his breathing ragged. The dildo made a satisfying popping noise as Anna removed it from Han's backside.

"Did you enjoy that baby?" Anna asked.

"Mmmmm" was all that Hans could muster, he was exhausted.

"I knew you would enjoy it" Anna said with a satisfied grin on her face. " I love you so much" she said as she leaned in and started to leave kisses on the back of his neck.


End file.
